Bond of Wolves
by Lost in the wing of angels
Summary: Jacob Black is still after Bella, but what happens when a new werewolf comes to the group? And even more, when Jacob finds himself imprinting with him? He denies it at first…..but how long can he last?Picks up right after Eclipse, Jacob Black X OC, yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

The Bond Of Wolves.

By,

Lost in the wing of angels.

AN

This is the first chapter and it might not sound good at first but none of my stories do, give it time and I'll get into the mood.

Summary: Jacob Black is still after Bella, but what happens when a new werewolf comes to the group? And even more, when Jacob finds himself imprinting with him? He denies it at first…..but how long can he last?

Picks up right after Eclipse, Jacob Black X OC, yaoi, don't like it don't read it.

The smell of the forest was new to me as I ran through the trees at a blurring speed. I was used to ice and snow, not flowers, trees, and grass. All in all. It was amazing. I made a playful leap into the air letting out a yip of joy, the warmer climate feeling amazing. The constant rain was beautiful to me and everything here was green, which was an amazing color compared to the usual never ending white.

I was running quickly through the never ending trees taking in all my surroundings in my ecstatic high, smiling like an idiot most likely. All four of my legs seemed to know where to step and where not to. My white fur swished in the wind, it had gotten longer lately as I hadn't had a chance to cut my hair. My long muscled lupine legs bunched beneath me with each stride and the running felt amazing in the warmth weather, unlike the cold where it often felt my muscles were slowly freezing.

My energetic attitude made it easy to keep up my usually backbreaking pace without trouble and I broke out into a clearing suddenly and I was hit with a large wave of a horrid scent. I jumped about a foot into the air stopping midway through the clearing and I turned in every direction the hair on my back standing. I didn't know this scent but I know it made me want to kill something.

I turned a bit more then caught a high pitched laugh up wind. Then I was struck again with the horrible scent though fresh now. I turned and slowly each of them walked into view, each graceful and beautiful to most people and pale as the moon. Their golden eyes caught my attention and I noticed how they hadn't noticed me yet, their eyes turned away from me and at a small normal girl who was laughing at one of them with his arm around her shoulder.

He was thin, pretty thin atleast, I could tell he was layered in muscle but it did not affect his size much. His rusty brown hair, right between red and brown, was unkempt though in a fashionable way. His golden eyes were alight with laughter as he stared at the girl evident love in his stature. He wore a tight black shirt and loose fitting blue jeans.

He was cute. He was very cute and if it hadn't been for his horrible smell I probably would have tried to date him. Though he was obviously infatuated with this human girl. I was still staring at them curiously when a small girl, maybe barely 5'5" stopped midway into the clearing and turned to me rigidly. When her eyes met mine I saw her bare her teeth and get down into a crouch. I made no move trying to show I meant no harm and she caught on. When the others around her realized that she was no longer laughing with them they turned to her, then me. And in one split second they were all crouched down around the human girl, as if protecting her and glaring at me.

A large burly one muscled all the way through jumped at me, and I danced aside easily evading him his lightning fast move almost grazing me, I hadn't expected his speed so I was nearly struck again when he landed then struck again with amazing reflexes. I jumped a good ten feet into the air and over his strike landing behind him still calm, as it seemed only he was trying to strike, probably over ambitious.

He continued to strike at me and I danced around him gracefully and when I looked back to the other vampires they were looking at me in slight awe. I wasn't really doing anything special just a few simple moves. He turned to strike again but a high, but calming, voice stopped him. "Emmett, he's not trying to hurt you. Just give it a rest. Lets see what he has to say." He stopped mid strike and turned to the small pale girl her hair in a pixy fashion and sticking up.

Slowly and reluctantly he turned and walked back towards them leaving me in the clearing, I felt a probe at my mind and immediately struck at it violently, not wanting anyone in my head. The boy with his arm around the humans shoulder flinched and I figured it was him that had tried.

I realized I wasn't going to be able to talk to them like this and I reached down with my teeth grasping the furs wrapped around my ankle, before turning and walking into the trees for a few seconds, shifting into my human form. Slowly my arms returned and my hair turned into its normal size, barely reaching my shoulder, though it was still bright almost bleach blond color. I felt the muscles on my stomach return to their rippling shape, and my legs became normal. I wrapped the fur around my waist securing it with a pin, and then pulled on my fur boots, I didn't have many normal clothes from my Eskimo home. My skin was a tan white, I wasn't Eskimo myself only my mother had been and I spoke clear English. I stepped out of the trees and bowed my head in greeting to each of them in turn.

"Uh….hi. I'm Chris…..short for Christopher…..and I didn't actually mean to talk to you, I was just running and we came into here at the same time." The small girl nodded and actually ran up to me in a hug, I stared over her shoulder completely baffled and the others looked at her stunned. "Hello I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle." She gestured to ever person in turn and I finally knew names.

"Welcome to Forks. I'm sorry if Emmett scared you, he is a bit ambitious. We're just used to werewolves being automatic danger." I nodded then turned to her. "And what are you?" she look at me baffled. "You don't know? But I though all werewolves knew…..we're vampires." It all clicked and in one second I jumped into the air and did an easy back flip landing a good ten feet away.

"You're a what?!?!" she looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, since your not trying to hurt us, we'll just point you in the right direction, you should head a bit south to La Push. It's an Indian tribe and there's others like you, they will probably help you." I nodded and turned to leave but a voice, not as smooth and velvety as the girls spoke out. "Wait." I turned and the human girl was now away from Edwards's arms looking at me curiously.

"Jacob said that when you start to change you reach your full growth within a month usually….so why do u still look 16'ish?" I turn around smiling. "I'm a very special soul Bella. In fact I'm actually only fourteen. So you say there are other werewolves around here? Other lupine? Well that should help….your a friend of theirs?" she nodded. "One of them, Jacob Black, is my friend. He'll probably help you out most." I nodded in thanks walking towards the trees waving a good bye, planning to meet with them later to finish this conversation maybe even become closer. I undid the furs around my waist and tied them to my left ankle, before taking off at a fast pace, still running I began to feel my legs extend and my arms bend at a different angle, then in one long stride I was no longer on two legs, rather then four.

My yellow eyes scanned over the area quickly as I put on my top speed my figure blurring into motion. It wasn't a long run at my top speed. I began to smell the familiar scent of other wolves; I guess I was on frequently traveled paths. I was still running when I felt the presence of another wolf, this one instead being violent.

With a sudden twist I was turned around and my fur raised my long white teeth becoming visible as my nose wrinkled and my lips pulled up over my teeth. The gray furred wolf jumped from the trees expecting to have me by surprise but when I jumped up and latched onto him spinning him over then pinning him to the ground he looked up at me stunned. I then had a large reminder of how much larger I was compared to many other werewolves. I was well larger then a horse and this guy was trapped beneath my bulk all my muscles bunched as I glared at him growling.

Then I felt the presence of many other wolves, his pack most likely. I lifted my paw from his throat and allowed him to stand as a very large pack of wolves emerged calmly from the trees in front of me. The one strait in front of me was solid black his brown eyes looking at me curiously, I assumed he was alfa and yet I still towered a good two feet over him. It was often funny to see people's reaction when I became human again, and they saw how small my human form was.

I bowed my head in greeting and felt him trying to make a mind connection with me which I allowed knowing what it would take for him to speak to me in this form, though I did know how to keep them from all of my thoughts and secrets. I felt the connection made and I realized just how many of them there were. Ten. Damn, my old pack had four…

"Hello, I am Sam Uley, and this is my pack, we're void of one of us Jacob Black he is not with us right now, he is injured, most of the bones in his body broke, you will be able to see him soon he is healing well as we speak." I nod respectively. "I am Christopher, I was born in the north my mother was Eskimo and I inherited the lupine DNA. I am sorry for Jacob Black, I was told by a girl, Bella I believe she is his friend, that he would be helpful. I come in greeting seeking refuge for a few months of time, if not more. I may choose to stay if you'll have me."

Sam nodded. "How about we continue this conversation at my home? I am sure Emily will be happy for the company." I nod warmly and allowed him to take off at a run the other following him me following them. Boy did these people run slow their speed now was like a jog to me, of course I was always running, never seeming happy going below a hundred miles per hour.

I felt the first trickle of rain on the way to Sam's home. I had never seen rain before, only snow. I looked up at the sky as the rain continued to fall slowly becoming a blanket of water. It was amazing. I found myself loving the rain it was gentle and wasn't as cold as the snow. It was more enjoyable as well.

I was still staring at the sky when I noticed them coming to a slow stop. I immediately began to slow down as well looking into the trees and seeing the small house, which looked as if it shouldn't be able to even hold all these boys, oh, wait….there was a girl wolf as well. That was unique. She however was turning to leave probably heading somewhere else. I turned back towards the other wolves and found myself looking at a group of now completely naked boys, luckily they didn't know I was gay, and didn't see my blush through my fur.

I turned and shifted back pulling my furs around me and my boots as well. When I turned back around they were luckily all at least clad in something to cover their lower regions, while their chests remained bare which was still a small problem but I could deal with that. I turned back and ruffled my hair pulling a few stray leaves out of it and when I walked back towards them they all gaped at me.

One boy was unable to hold in his words. "He's tiny!" I was actually maybe almost six foot but compared to them, yah I was pretty small, as a human anyway. I chuckled and walked forward towards Sam who didn't seem to mind about my size at all. "Come you must meet Emily." I nodded with a smile and I was taking quick glances from side to side looking at each boy and sizing them up, all of them had the Indian color skin that looked positively luscious, and most had their hair cropped short. They were very cute but I knew none of them would want me, they might not be able to read my mind while in wolf form, but I sure as hell could read there's. None of them were interested.

I was still walking when I heard a loud yell and I smiled to myself before spinning like lightning and landing a series of jabs to the pressure points on the boys' body. He had been about to tackle me but ended up on the ground hugging himself. I heard a burst of laughter behind me. "That's what u get Paul, you should have learned the first time you attacked him. He beat you bad then too." I chuckled and turned to walk into the house.

I was immediately struck with a huge waft of smells. Mainly baking smells though there was a large mixture of other cooking as well. I turned a corner and saw a beautiful girl her side to me cooking a large batch of macaroni and hotdogs. She turned when Sam walked in and I held back any reaction, her face though beautiful was scarred horribly. The cut extended down her face barely missing her left eye, and then over the corner of her lips. This didn't seem to bother Sam at all as he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly, I felt a smile tug at my lips seeing so much love.

"Emily, love. I brought you a guest." She brightened up. "Oh!Oh! I am Emily Uley! It is a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled and took her hand smiling. "I am Christopher Sang. It is good to meet you." She smiled at me warmly on one side of her face. "Please sit down, have some food, we have plenty." I smiled warmly before nodding and taking a seat. She came over with a very large bowl of macaroni and about twelve hot dogs. She was apparently used to feeding werewolves.

I smiled at her before started to eat my food ravenously. She looked at me curious probably not used to this even with the other werewolves. I swallowed and turned to her. "I probably haven't eaten in almost a week." She looked horrified. "Well no wonder! Your almost skin and bones! I will get you some more, you just stay right there!" I chuckled before returning to my meal. I was far from skin and bones, in fact I was almost completely lined with muscle, but only because I never stopped fighting or running.

The other boys joined us soon, each taking a seat at the table, and began to gorge themselves with Emily's food. I looked around at the group and I felt the atmosphere of family. They were all a large family, and maybe, just maybe. One day I could be part of it.

AN

Much thanks for reading, and please leave a review runs rin cup across bars revies for a poor author?

And much love to one of my Beta's

Arowl Silverstein


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading my story and having the patience to go to my next chapter, so I am in so much debt to all of you. Enjoy chapter two, and pity me. My writing sometimes takes a while…..

IT BEGINS!!!

After the meal I sat there smiling as the boys told stories from their past and laughed at each others jokes, and for a second I had a hope that they would forget me, when Sam turned to me. "So what's your story Chris?" I mentally winced.

I stood up and walked over to the counter and hoisted myself up onto it sitting down and looking at them and I take in a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. "Well I might as well get this over with."

I cleared my throat. "Well alright, I was born fourteen years ago in the high north very close to Alaska, I was born in an Eskimo village, my father was American my mother Eskimo which is where I got the lupine DNA. Well, I grew up rather fast, the first time I ever phased I was eight actually….a polar bear had gotten into my little sister rooms and was about to kill her. I shifted in time to stop it, and I was invited into the pack. The village didn't know about the pack, only the people who had the gene active. Once I was invited I became an outcast. I was no longer allowed in the village. It was forbidden for them to know the secrets of the pack.

"Well I slowly worked myself up the ranks until I was second in command, the Alfa, a young boy named Nikko, was a blond wolf. I spent a lot of time with him, we became best friends. We spent hours a day just running through the tundra. That's all it was there, non stop snow. I was always running, it's just what I do, I would go on for miles after he had tired down, but I would always come back with him."

This was the part I wasn't going to like. "well…..eventually, Nikko started to act strange around me he started to be so much happier around me, and anytime I said something specifically to him, he would turn red, I realize now he was blushing. He started to change himself, he ran more and developed more muscle, took good care of his long hair, I became curious as to why he was doing these things, well one day, I went to his house out at the ice ridge, when I walked in he was getting dressed. He turned red when he noticed I had walked in on him and I didn't know why he was blushing. Well, when I asked him, he didn't answer me I pushed the subject until he suddenly turned and pulled me into a kiss."

I waited for it and there it was everyone's sudden emotion shift. For most of them it became awkwardness, as they realized I'd seen them naked. To one person it was curiosity, and to Sam specifically, was indifference, he didn't care.

"Well frankly, I was stunned, but eventually I started kissing him back. Needless to say he was ecstatic afterwards. He started going everywhere with me and me with him and eventually it wasn't a crush anymore, it was love. Unfortunately my tribe frowned upon this highly, and one day after me and him…..uhhh…..you knowed…….one of our pack mates looked through the window to his home and saw us. The next day we were woke up suddenly by the other wolves, coming to stop us from getting too close, when they realized they were too late they didn't even think about their choice. One minute they were our friends the next they were our hunters.

"We were on the run again we never stopped running, but they never stopped chasing us. One day they finally caught up to us, it was suppose to be two on two, but after we left more boys took to the change, and it was now four on two, I wanted to stay….I wanted to fight with him…..he told me to run, told me to not look back…..I didn't listen at first but eventually I ended up having to run away after seeing the person I loved ripped to shreds. And then I ran. I didn't stop running for six weeks then I ran into the Cullens that pointed me here….."

I looked down and away from them feeling their reactions, but there was still that boy with curiosity, which confused me but I felt the disgust and even hate in the others, it was only two of them actually, the girl, who had heard my story over the mind link, and a tall lanky boy. But the small muscled boy was the curious one, and he looked at me odd before I stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going outside." I turned and ran outside at a full sprint. I had shed my clothes and shifted before I hit the trees.

I would be back, but I couldn't be there now. It was the silence, the way none of them had said anything at all after my story, it's what bothered me the most. I felt the presence of two other wolves coming up behind me and I knew Sam had sent some to make sure I didn't leave; I turned around midstride and snapped at both of them as they ran by me, unknowingly. They both jumped away with yips, and I took off in the opposite direction, getting away from them easily.

It wasn't a long run before I reached the beach, and I walked down the beach my tail waving behind me as I left wet paw prints in the ground. I knew that they were there in the trees staring at me and Sam was the first to come down. "They understand you Chris, please come back to Emily's." I look at him my gold eyes burning. "No. I'll find a nice cave thank you." He sighed in his mind "We can take you to the black residence, there's a garage there that you can stay in, will that help? Being away from the others?" I nodded my large head before shifting back and pulling my clothes on.

"Just lead the way." I said simply and he took off into the trees still in his wolf form, me running quickly beside him.

It was a five minute run to the small run down house, and Sam led me to the garage in the back, before he went to notify Billy? I think that was his name……

I looked around the small garage which had a small car, and tools all over the walls. I looked around for something to sleep on, and found an old tattered blanket on the ground. Good enough for me.

I rolled it out on the floor and settled myself down. Now to search for something to use as a pillow. I settled for a small backpack on the floorboard of the car. I laid it down and pressed my head against it, planning on just lying down for a second, but I was out within six seconds to none.

I woke up later to a loud banging and a curse. I sat up looking around and found the small muscular guy from Emily's house. In his hands was a large tray full of food and my stomach rumbled at the prospect of food.

He chuckled and lifted the tray to me. "Hi, I'm Quil, and I was told to bring you some food especially after you've slept for three days strait…." I guess it made sense that I slept so long when I ran for six weeks strait, and maybe an hour of sleep a week. I stretched my body and heard my elbows pop. I sat up and held my hands out for the tray and he walked over. Unusually slow then laid the tray in my hands, before he opened the door to the car and settled himself in the chair looking out at me.

I smiled at him and brought one of the many sandwiches in my lap to my mouth. He smiled at me then began to fidget nervously and I turned to him a few seconds before setting my food down. "What do you want?" he fidgeted a bit more then. "Well……I wanted you advise on something…." I raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" he stood up then started pacing.

I guess….I wanted t know how you knew…..how you found out you were gay…cause……I think I'm having the same problem….." Oh…….that.

"Oh…I figured it out when Nikko kissed me……I guess you could find a guy you like and try a relationship with him. Then if you think that is what you want, I guess you can just go with it." He nodded quickly then spoke nervously. "Okay then…..will you go out with me?" that left me stunned.

"Oh……oh…..ummm……sure, I'll go out with you…..I might not be a very good person to go out with because I just recently lost Nikko……but he would be happy if I moved on…..sure, I guess……ummm, when are we going out?"

He smiled, "Well we have a bonfire in a few days, just members of the pack, in celebration of all those newborn vampires we killed a few days ago. So…..will you go with me?" I nodded and he smiled at me warmly before bounding off looking ecstatic.

I chuckled and finished off my food quickly before stepping outside and stretching again before heading to the small house that belonged to this "Billy Black". I knocked gently on the door and I heard shuffling. Then the door opened to the person I learned later was known as Jacob Black. The only thing I knew right then. Was that I could not look away.

Jacobs POV.

I opened the door and found myself staring at a young boy his skin a tan color and his hair a bleach color and his clothes were crude, furs and whatnot. And his small body was beyond well muscled. And I noticed that his eyes were centered on me as mine were on his. He was…..beautiful.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. I don't know how I didn't notice it as it had been rather often. I felt myself reaching out a hand to touch his face, I was still slightly clouded in the head when it popped into place. I was imprinting. With a guy. My hand snapped back as if it had been burned.

I turned around immediately and spoke rather harshly "Leave!" I heard him stammer. "But….I….you…." I cut him off yelling loudly. "GO AWAY!" I heard him make a few noises as if he was trying to speak but his words were stuck in his throat. Then heard a strangled sound then feet pounding against ground as he ran away. I started to walk to my room, my side still a bit sore from recently healing, and yet even though I told myself I didn't care, even though I sweared deep down that it didn't matter, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Like I had stabbed myself in the chest.

"GAH!" I screamed out loudly. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE!" I sat down on the couch my head in my hands and found it hard to breath. "I love Bella. I am not gay. I love Bella. I am not gay. I love….Bella…..I……love…." I stopped talking and just made sure I didn't move. It wasn't long before Sam was in and turned to me.

"What happened to Chris? Jacob?" I looked up and when water hit my hand I looked down stunned. I was…..crying. "He came inside….and something started to happen…..I think…..I think I was imprinting with him……" I heard a few gasps and Sam paled a bit. "You…denied it….?"

I nodded my head weakly and before I knew it, three things happened. Sam took off outside, and Quil punched me strait across the face. I fell sideways and grasped my red cheek looking up at him astonished as he shook his head then ran outside already shedding his clothes.

I looked up at each member of the pack as they shook their heads at me. "What?" I asked. Paul answered me. "Why did you deny it Jacob? We could feel his pain as we ran here. You have no idea what you've done to him. So why did you do it Jacob?"

Chris's POV

I walked back up to the house planning on just talking this through but as I walked up I caught the end of Paul's question then I caught Jacobs answer. "Because, I am in love with Bella, and I am not some queer!" I had just walked in when he said that and they all turned to me, Jacobs face looking at me then paling as he realized what he had just said, and the other glared at him. I took a deep breath and straitened myself a bit, and somehow managed to look at Jacob with a small bit of cold anger, though I wanted so badly to ogle.

"Jacob. I would like to say, I am sorry. I figured that when Bella talked of you, that it was more then it sounded. And if I should leave, to make this easier for you-"I was surprised when Jacob yelled out. "NO!" then he clamped a hand over his mouth. I took in a few breaths then continued.

"Well. I think it is best, if…..well if we don't see each other. I think it is best, because I, have already been asked out by someone else, and I recently lost someone I loved, so this stress isn't gonna be helping much, and you love Bella. So that solves it for both of us."

Jacobs POV.

I…..I didn't hear what I thought I heard did I? Someone else…..asked him…..out? The stab of pain in my chest couldn't be explained. No…no that's a good thing right...?...right?

I nodded slowly, and tried to make my face look stern when I turned up to him. "I….agree with that….but I'd actually prefer, if you'd let me become your friend……that way if you become a permanent member of the pack, we could get along." What I was saying didn't make a lot of sense, I knew we'd be fine if we just didn't see him anymore….but I cou8ldn't think of that.

He seemed to think it over then nodded, looking away from me and at Quil. Which brought up the question I had been wondering about. Why did Quil punch me?

Chris's POV.

I turned to Quil and on an impulse I reached out and took his hand in mine walking from the house with him in tow. I turned around and saw him smiling at me warmly and now that I was out of Jacobs view, I found it easy to smile back and I let go of his hand and I bound off him running behind me and I laughed already enjoying myself and I transformed into my wolf form him not far behind me as we took off into the trees I went slowly so we could go at a comfortable pace for him, and I turned my head to him and I found his dark brown eyes looking at me with a smile in them.

I smiled and took off a bit faster and he followed after me happily, I smiled again and ran a it further until I came out onto cliffs, looking out over the ocean from he thoughts in Quil's mind this was where they would usually cliff dive. I transformed back into my human form tying my furs around my waist and walked forward looking over the waves with a smile on my face, the rain for once not falling.

He walked up to me smiling and looked over the ocean for a second until I spoke. "It's beautiful. I've never seen the ocean, all I ever saw was ice….." he smiled and tentively grabbed my hand/ "I know something even more beautiful." I turned to him raising an eyebrow. He smiled "You." I turned a slight pink. It wasn't even our first date and look at him. Not that I minded.

He smiled then bit his bottom lip, then in a second I hadn't even noticed, his lips were softly pressed to mine. I was a bit surprised and I made the choice to kiss him back, when I heard a loud scream and Jacob was there beside us and punched Quil hard enough for him to stagger and fall over the cliff.

I was over the edge before he had even turned back to me and I soared downward straitening my body as much as I can and I hit Quil's body mid air, before turning in the air and pulling the dagger from my belt before imbedding it into the stone face where sparks started to fly but we gradually slowed down until we came to a stop and I was hugging Quil to my body and both of us hanging from my dagger in the rocks.

I turned Quil in my arms until he was looking right at me and he looked around confused then at me and too in a deep breath but answered shakily. "Thank….you..."

I smiled and unfledged my dagger so we fall far enough until I landed on a jutting out rock and threw myself onto the beach and sat Quil down on his feet. Then my rage started to boil and I turned to the cliffs before stopping, turning, and giving Quil a peck on the lips before I bound around and I was back up on the cliff jabbing a finger into Jacobs's chest until h fell down onto the rocks staring at me.

"Why the hell did you do that Jacob?! Huh?! What's wrong with me being with a guy?!" he stared at me a few second before standing up and pointing at me. "You can't be with him!" I turned a bit red in my face. "Why the hell not?!"

He seemed to think it over for a bit then spoke, "You shouldn't be with someone else in your own pack, it's not right!" I raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to start saying whats right and wrong? Cause trust me you don't wanna go there. If you go there, I will tell you how wrong it is to deny your imprint! You wanna know why?! Because if you were imprinting just like I was then we were meant to be together! But you!" I pushed him back down. "You decide that you don't want to be with your imprint, because you're not gay! Oh by golly, the world is gonna ignite in flames! Oh wait, or is it because you refuse to acknowledge the fact that the girl you want, IS NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! SHES IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE!"

He stared up at me stunned. As if he couldn't grasp the fact that I hit that low under the belt. But I didn't pause, "So, if you're not going to do anything about me and you! Then you cannot hate me for being with someone else. So deal with it, when I tell you I am going with Quil to the bonfire in two days, AS his date! So you can move on! You didn't want ME, remember?!?! I would have taken you! But no, I believe your words were "I am not some queer!" so get over yourself you bastard! If you don't want me, then I won't beat myself up over you!"

I turned and walked away hearing him scramble up behind me then he walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder turning me around, what he wasn't expecting was my fist that connected hard with his jaw. He staggered back then looked at me shocked. "Don't touch me!" I yelled loudly before turning and walking away.

I looked angry to him, but actually the place he had touched me felt warm, and I wanted so bad to touch it, to see if I could feel him on me, but I resisted and ran down to the beach and took Quils hand before walking down the beach with him beside me until we went into the trees and out of Jacobs view, where he still stood shocked on the cliff.

Jacobs POV

He….just…..why did I hit Quil? That wasn't my business. I don't even know why I followed them. I was….just…..curious that's it. That still doesn't explain why I punched Quil. All I remember is…jeal…..jealou….jealousy…….I was extremely jealous….of Quil.

His lips….against…..the…..beautiful painting of a persons….lips…why was I jealous! I am not gay! I don't care that he is with Quil….I don't….really.

I turned and walked off in the opposite direction of Chris. I got four steps before I swung around and started following them again. I'm only curious. Right?

-AN-

Ty for the wonderful review, not many, but their good, ty, and I would like to say, I didn't have a Beta for this chappy, so bear with me, read and review, much love. From me, the love of my life, and my older sister in my mind, peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris's POV

Chris's POV

Now I may be new to this group but I wasn't stupid. While we were wolves, I could hear Quil's thoughts and they weren't of me. They were of Embry. Now I may be fourteen but my mother always said I was born with a thirty five year old mouth.

When me and Quil stopped the next time it was by a small spot of tide pools. When we shifted back I didn't waste time.

"So Quil how long have you liked Embry?" what was best was that he didn't even try to get around it. "A few years…..he doesn't like me back though. You should hear how he talks about this girl at our school. It makes me wanna gag….."

I nodded sighing and I sniffed the air. Speak of the devil. Embry was coming. I was pretty sure the only smell Quil was getting was the blood that had come out from his nose from when Jacob punched him so he couldn't tell.

I took the next move and spoke rather loudly. "So you don't think Embry likes you? That must be torture, having feelings for someone who would never like you back." I noticed Embry frozen from shock as it looked like he had just come walking out of the trees and heard me. I also noted that I was in much of the same predicament as I had just described.

My eyes locked on him and he shrunk back form me a bit but remained there to listen. "Yah, I have liked him for a few years up until the wolf thing happened then we got separated for a while…..now hes back though and I can't help my feelings. I'm just thankful Sam hasn't told him. Sam's the only one who knew. I just wish he would……" he never finished his sentence but turned away from me towards the ocean and I knew he was crying.

Embry looked stricken. I sighed and gestured from him to Quil and he looked at me a few seconds before nodding and walking towards Quil. When he layed his hand on Quil's shoulder Quil must of thought it was still me but when he saw the darker tan skin he turned around quickly only to be intercepted by Embry's lips.

I smiled at the scene. Wow, I think that's a record, boyfriend one day, then I help him get a new man. I'm on a roll today. I chuckled to myself before I sent a mental message to Sam. _I am gonna go visit Bella if its not a problem with you._

His answer was rather fierce. _I don't think that's a good idea with the blood suckers and all._ I chuckled over the link, _don't worry I'll be fine I'm friends with one of them already, this Alice figure. I'll be fine, see you later Sam._

Jacobs POV

Not good, not good, he was going towards Forks. Probably to visit Bella or one of the blood suckers. I paced back and forward trying to figure out what to do. I knew If I went then one of the blood suckers would smell me and tell him I was there, but if I didn't he could get hurt…

I whined softly my pacing becoming more frantic. Finally I decided I didn't care. Why should i? I barely know him! I'm going home….

I took off towards my house but I noticed how my feet had this odd pull in the other direction.

Chris's POV

The trip to Forks was short and I went back to the small meadow sniffing the air and catching the scent of Bella and the vampires. Their smell, though slightly irritating, wasn't that bad really, it had just surprised me last time.

I set off at a fast pace running with all my might and loving every second of it as I practicly flew over the ground. I was running full tilt when I burst into a large clearing with a large white house in the middle.

By the smell of it this was where they lived, so I backed back into the trees and shifted back tying my furs around my waist and pulling on my fur boots. I then walked up happily and knocked on the door. It was open less then two seconds later and the beautiful blond girl was staring at me with some anger though I could tell my smell wasn't as bad to them as the others were.

I wasn't surprised when Alice came down the stairs and bounded right up to me and gave me a hug. Rosalie looked completely dumbfounded for one of them to get so close to a werewolf but I wasn't surprised. Alice knew I was no threat.

"Hey Alice I was planning to vist Bella or one of you, but I didn't just wanna barge in, that would probably start a fight….." she smiled then looked at my clothes and gasped in horror then she disappeared up the stairs and was back in less then a second calling out into the house. "Bella come on! We've got a fashion disaster to save here! But first let me go grab you something else to wear in public, your about Edwards size…."

She was gone and back in a flash and handed me a pair of black jeans then pulled a shirt out of a box along with a jacket. "I can't believe he never wore these….." she threw a tight black shirt that clung tightly to me and a black leather jacket.

I walked into a small room and changed quickly and looked over myself. These were clothes I had never really worn before, but I will say they were a lot more comfortable then furs.

When I walked back out Alice was attacking me again and had gel that she was using in my hair. Her hands moved like lightning and finally when she was satisfied I looked in the mirror to see my hair was now somewhere between being spiked and looking like I had just woken up. It looked nice though.

When I walked back out the front door Bella was there, she looked over me once then whistled. "You clean up nice." I smiled brightly and Alice grabbed me again dragging me towards a small yellow car that struck me as very fast.

She scooted me into the back seat and Bella got in the passenger seat then I was clinging onto the chair as if I were gonna die. Alice drove so fast it was insane. I was relieved to see Bella looking uncomfortable as well. I decided to glue my eyes to the back of Bella's chair since looking out the window was making my nauseous.

Bella turned in her seat to where she was facing me and started to chat animatedly. "So Chris you've never lived in a city before?" I shook my head. "How did the pack accept you in?" my smile faltered a bit.

"Oh they were great up until Jacob started to imprint on me, and me on him. He however refused the imprint and whenever we see each other its very uncomfortable. They said I was small for my wolf size, fed me good though, I had a less then 24 hour relationship with one of them. I am living in the Black garage."

I tried to put smaller facts around the one big one but I got no where when Bellas eyes bulged. I just sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it okay?" she nodded, but I could see the questions bursting to come out of her.

I was being driven to the boundry, trying to imagine how I was possibly gonna carry all these clothes Alice had got me. I had over 12 VERY large bags. When we finally did reach the boundry, Alice and Bella gave me a hug before they hopped into the car and they disappeared in a blurry movement.

I let out a sigh, then began the walk to the small garage I inhabited, I'd have to look for my own place fast. It wasn't a long walk, and my new shoes made it a lot more comfortable, something called Vans.

I walked into the garage and looked for a place to sit down all the bags without a threat of grease getting on them. What a challenge….

Jacob's POV

I let out a relieved sigh when I saw him walk up, carrying a armful of bags and he went into the garage. That had been the worst few hours of my life. I kept having all these horrible day dreams that he got there, and they tore him apart, or all slowly drained him.

I let out another long breath before I turned back to the window looking out towards the garage. Through one window I saw Chris putting some bags down then he reached up messing up his hair that had been styled in an odd way. He then reached into one of the bags and pulled out a black muscle shirt, sleeveless. I felt like a stalker, watching him change. Didn't make me wanna look away however, especially when I saw the tanned muscles from his back. I couldn't look away as he stretched his arms up to put the shirt on, every curve in the muscles of his back moved with the motion.

I felt my mouth go dry, I had never felt this….attached with Bella. Shes never had this much effect on me. I was more then a little disappointed when the muscle shirt slipped on, and he moved it around a bit in order to get more comfortable.

I tried to tear my eyes away, just as I saw him grab out a pear of deep black baggy jeans. I turned back to my small living room, taking a few deep breaths.

I tried to think of other things, however it was interrupted by the small knock on my front door. I went and opened it, to my worst nightmare. He stood there in front of me, his sleeveless shirt showed almost as much as it hid, and his pants, though baggy, made his legs look very long. I felt the sudden need to reach forward and touch him, but I instead forced myself to clench my fist behind the door where he couldn't see.

"Do you have any extra pillows or something? I just need something temporary to sleep on, I might be here a week before I can find my own place." I nodded, not trusting my voice if I spoke, how did he seem so calm? Just his presence put me into a fluster, but he seemed fine.

I grabbed the first pillows I saw, and walked back in, holding them as far away from me as possible, trying not to make any physical contact with him.

He grabbed them and started to leave, but I couldn't just let it go like that. "Hows Quil?" I said before I could stop myself.

He stopped, then turned smiling, "Ask him, I wouldn't know, hes with Embry." I didn't wait more then a second on that small note, "So you have no one to go to the bonfire with?" he shrugged, looking away from me, "I don't think I'm going to go at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, good night Jacob."

I Watched him through the small window again, realizing this was gonna be a very often visited spot. Every time I caught even the smallest glimpse of Chris I let out a sigh.

Billy came through at one point, looking at me and sighing when I didn't even acknowledge that he was there. I only looked away from the Window when Sam showed up.

"Jacob, we need to talk to you." I turned in my chair, letting out a frustrated breath as I moved away from my little sanctuary. Sam looked at me with cold eyes, which made me want to shrink into a small hole somewhere.

"We think its best if we take Chris to another house, he will have his own house out in one of the Cabins, in the forest. No one is visiting this time of year so he will be happy to have his privacy. We feel that it is best that you and him spend as little time as possible together."

The 'We' by the way was Billy, and a few more of the pack behind his back. I couldn't help but feel a slight constricting in my chest. "It will be fine Sam I promise, besides it better if I try to get used to his presence. If I can spend time with him without feeling the bond, then maybe we can eventually talk to each other normally."

They all seemed to think that over, there was no denying that it was true. If I was ver to get used to Chris's presence, and he get used to mine, then we'd have to be around each other quiet a bit. Sure I was also making an excuse to keep him near, where my eyes could watch him and keep him out of trouble, but its not like I'm gonna tell them that.

Sam looked at me trying to think through another excuse, I could see it in his eyes. "Alright, we can leave him here for a little longer, a week at the most. I'll see you later tonight Jacob, you have rounds tonight."

I nodded, turning back to my little window, only to let out a very high squeak when I saw Chris directly on the other side of the glass, looking strait at me.

I opened the window slowly and he looked at me seeming to think, "So Jacob, do I want to know why you haven't left this spot in almost three hours? It wouldn't be for the fact that it can see in the garage can it?"

I gaped at him, this kid was good….

He looked at me a few moments longer, before a very smug grin showed on his face. He climbed through the window gracefully, and plopped down beside me. he held his hand out to me, a sign of truce.

"I think both of us get the message theres obviously something wrong with us for us to be imprinting on each other, it will be easier, if we just try our best to ignore every single urge from the imprint, and be normal, friends. Agreed?"

I stared at the hand, for some reason those words…hurt a bit. But I took it without hesitation.

"Of course."

Pure lies, all of it.

Chris's POV

I walked out of the Black house feeling like a weight was lifted from me shoulder, and I looked out towards all the trees. In a second I was running, always running, as my white wolf form.

Running was a beautiful thing, it's a freedom that can't really be contained.

My paws beat against the ground, my heart already almost matching their rhythm, but I pushed further, making myself push even past what was usually my top speed. The wind through my fur felt like heaven, like a hand running through silk.

Running was a release, it was my way of taking out all my stress, without killing something. My mind jumped back to Jacob however, as soon as I started to relax.

He was never out of my mind. It didn't matter how much I wanted to exclude him from my mind, he seemed to jump back in at random times. I growled deep in my throat and rethought about the whole running to relieve stress.

I need something to pummel the shit out of.

Preferably something small and cute.

AN

Srry I took so long to update, I've had horrible writers block for the past few months, but I think I have finally broken it, and you should be able to look forward to updates, on any of my stories.

Wings of Angels.


End file.
